


Coming To Bed

by pielover54321



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, ITS SO FLUFFY, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, M/M, Nightmares, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, Short Chapters, very short chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pielover54321/pseuds/pielover54321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided to make a few drabbles with some of my fave ships about one of them coming to bed where the other one is sleeping. Be prepared for some sadstuck, some more than others, and lots of fluff. ITS SO FLUFFY!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kitty Cat Nightmares

You are tired. It’s been a long day and you want nothing more than to curl up in bed and get some much deserved rest. You walk down the hallway, everyone else is asleep. Its kinda creepy how quiet it is. You quickly walk into your bedroom and find Nepeta, already deep asleep curled into a ball under the covers, only her head peeking out at the top. You smile and pull of your shirt. When you look back her legs are moving. This is not unusual, she tends to move in her sleep sometimes out of nowhere for no apparent reason. She is kicking her feet as if she is running. You can imagine what she is dreaming about, just yesterday you both had went on a picnic and had watched her giggle as she ran around the field, playfully trying to catch a bird. But now as you look at her you notice that she isn’t smiling anymore, she looks scared. Her legs kick a little more frantically, her face scrunching up. You hear her repeated whisper “no, no, no!” And you realize that she is having a nightmare. You quickly pull and silently slide into bed behind her. Carefully and slowly you wrap your arm around her waist, gently pulling her against you. At first she continues thrashing, but then slowly she calms down. Her legs stop kicking and her face takes back the calm, worriless look of someone sleeping. You hear a her sigh contentedly and still sleeping, you hear her whisper “I love you Karkat” and you whisper softly into her ear, careful not to wake her up, “I love you too Nepeta, I love you too.


	2. Guilty Sleeper

You had told her that you were going to be on the computer late but she still thought that she could stay up until you were ready for bed. When you finished the song you had been working on, you turn around to find that she is deeply asleep on the bed, not at all to your surprise. You chuck of your shirt and pants and get ready to get into bed with her and as you do you see her face. At first you’re not sure she really is sleeping because her face looks so worried and sleep deprived. That’s when you hear her mumble in her sleep, ” I had to. It’s not my fault! I had to! I had to!” That’s when you realized that the dreams were back. You quickly got into bed with her and start shaking her gently, ” it’s just a dream Terezi. wake up. It’s going to be ok.” She startles awake tears streaming down her face. You pull her against you, and she curls up, her face buried in your chest to muffle her sobs. “It is my fault! I shouldn’t of killed her! It’s all my fault!” You know that arguing with her won’t help so you just rub her back soothingly, whispering that everything was going to be ok and that she should go back to sleep. Soon enough she does, her ragged breathing slowing down until she was once again sleeping peacefully. The only evidence that she has ever been sad, were her tear stained cheeks. You hold her closer, and close your eyes, hoping she can stay this way for the rest of the night.


	3. Making Bed Arangments

His horns are huge. So big that there is no way you can sleep next to him on the pillow without fear of being knocked off if he moved. And even if he didn't move you wouldn't be able to be very close to him. so you both had come up with a solution. one of you always sleep with there head on the others chest. That way no ones horns will hurt the other, you of course had to rest your head more on his stomach because of how tall yours were, but you were both happen with the arrangement. If Tavros was ever unable to sleep because he was worrying so much, you would rub his back until he calmed down. if you were too distracted to sleep, looking at some miracle, he would rub your back and talk to you, telling you some story that you always fell asleep before the end. the story tonight is about a flying pirate who saves everyone from the big evil spider. as you feel yourself drift off to sleep you think that as long as you could sleep with him in that bed, you will never run out of miracles.


	4. Healing Old Scars

As you get into bed you notice that sollux looks upset. You settle in under the covers next to him then turn to him. “is there something wrong?” you ask genuinely concerned. He looks at you and you can tell he wants to tell you something but he is afraid to bring it up. “come on, you can tell me” you say.

“itth jutht, i want to apologithe. i dont think i have yet, not offithially at leatht.” he says and you confused at first. he sees this and continues, “ i want to apologithe for… killing you.” he is looking down at the covers now, tears building up in his eyes.

You gasp, and immediately wrap your arm around him before responding, “no. don’t apologize, it’s not your fault. It was vriska’s fault, never yours. you have no reason to apologize. don’t start that again.”

“it is my fault! all vriska did was give me some mind honey and send me in your direction!maybe if i had-”

“No!” you interrupt him abruptly “there was nothing you could have done!”

“You don’t know that!” He is yelling loudly now, and he sits up shrugging your arm off. You sit up and put your arm around his shoulders. he doesn’t move but you see a tear fall from his face.

“if i say that I forgive you, even if there is nothing to forgive you for, will you feel better?” You say quietly. he turns his face and looks at you for a moment, as if searching your face for any doubt.

“yeth. yeth i would.” he says almost as quietly as you.

“ I forgive you. I really do.” you say this so heavy with meaning that he believes you. you both lay back on the bed snuggling on the bed. you wipe the last tear of his face and he smiles at you before you both close your eyes.

Its not his fault, and you wish he realized that.


	5. Night Walks

You can’t sleep again, so as usual you walk slowly down the hallway. You don’t know why you do this to yourself, why you walk down this hallway of all hallways. As you walk past the first door, you notice its slightly cracked open and you glance in. you see Karkat and Nepeta, Nepeta with her back pressed against his front, his arm holding her there, and you have to turn away. you keep walking and once again you wonder to yourself, why you always choose the hallway where all the matesprits sleep. You know it only makes you sad to walk down this hallway. 

The rest of the doors are completely shut but as you pass the rooms you can hear whispering. you sigh. You finally pass sol and Ara’s room, and the reason why you walk down this hallway’s door is in front of you. you stop walking and slowly ease the door open, just peeping in. You see Fef laying on her bed fast asleep, and you’re about to leave when you notice that she is moving, and her face shows distress. you walk into the room and notice that she must be having a nightmare. You quickly walk to her bed and gently shake her, “wake up Fef, its just a nightmare” she wakes with a scream, but when she notices its you she leans into you and you hug her. “its alright its just a dream. Its alri-”

“Eridan.” she cuts you off, “ i want to be your moirail again” You are stunned for a moment and she pulls out of the hug her hands on your shoulders, “ i know you wanted to be my matesprit but i miss being your moirail and your always there for me anyway so not much will change anyway and i just want-”

“Feferi” its your turn to cut her off. “i would be happy to be your moirail. i missed you.” she smiles and pulls you back into a hug, squeezing you tight.

“I missed you too.” she says against your shoulder. Maybe she only wants you as her moirail, but at least you have her. That’s all you wanted.


End file.
